


Back to Zero

by The AUTHOR Who tries to finish things (Silent_Observer_of_time)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Baby Papyrus, Babybones (Undertale), Chara and Frisk are Siblings, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus, Cinnamon roll Asriel, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Gaster Needs a Hug, Gen, Good W. D. Gaster, Help, I'm Bad At Tagging, Innocent Papyrus, Multiverse, POV W. D. Gaster, Parent Asgore Dreemurr, Parent Toriel (Undertale), Protective Papyrus, Scientist W. D. Gaster, Tsundere Flowey, Underfell Papyrus, Underswap Gaster - Freeform, Underswap Papyrus, W. D. Gaster is not related to Skelebros, Worried Papyrus, Young Papyrus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Observer_of_time/pseuds/The%20AUTHOR%20Who%20tries%20to%20finish%20things
Summary: Inspired by Babybones (Well Papyrus will be anyway) and no longer POV centered (ok. it still is but more open to other people's action)... Please read the prequel to not be confused with the names. I am going to need to place more monsters as the chapters go by... ;n;Underswap!Gaster always wanted to be a Dadster. He knows King Asgore's secretly laughing at him while his brother Undertale!Gaster is showing his children like a prized possession... No matter! He, Ex-Riverperson, now head of the largest entertainment industry will get his own babies!Sequel to [Taking care of a Papyrus Unit] Story and it seems Undertale!Papyrus, Underswap!Papyrus and Underfell!Papyrus entered a similar predicament in the past except everyone is back to being monsters and they're bigger now. YAAY~*And who is this chirpy happy-go-lucky skeleton in front of them?Too bad Papyrus has short-term amnesia and they're gonna be stuck as babies for a long while.This will branch out to something else that you will learn later like the last story since I'm going to branch this like a vine.*P.S. Please help me tag this one. My ideas are... strange





	1. Wanting to be a Dadster

**Author's Note:**

> Papyrus and Sans aren't brothers here still but they will be cousins!! [Remember from the last story's warning... You can't separate these two apart even if they're two different non-blood related entities!]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A summary of what happened to this world and how Papyrus will be displaced into this dimension.

                Never the **font** to focus in Science, I decided to be the Riverperson who helps those in need. My brother, **Gaster Wingding** , didn't really like my choices and went on to his own business as the Royal Scientist for the Royal Couple. However, after the Second WAR between Humans and Monsters... The victors, Humanity, had given up on our friendship and tossed us to an isolated mountain for who knows how long? The Monsters became sullen, but continued progressing inside the cave. I'm unsure if this is a curse or a blessing as Monsterkind flourished within the dark until one day...

_We broke the barrier._

Yes. Even though Humanity is considered the strongest in the field of Magic in the past, Monsterkind was able to find a way to bypass the natural order. Since Monsters are created solely on Emotion, Gaster's group ( **Wingding Corporation** ) have found a way to harness and recreate magic specifically for Monsters. We dub it as Monster Magic because like our past incidents, Humans cannot cast our own magic. Only an exceptional few are able to cast both magic such as the Adopted children of the Royal Family or Gaster's children. Twin Humans Chara and Frisk made the project possible through cooperation with the Wingding family. They also became Human ambassadors and built the friendship between the two races...

_Two long years passed on the Surface..._

                I know a lot of time passed, Monsterkind and Humanity has been living together for quite a while... I now stand on top of my own empire where everyone can become entertained and become the shining stars they wish to become, I call it **Fast Entertainment** where all promising individuals are free to try out various tasks. However, as we grow older... I look among my friends and realize something: I have no children! If I look at Gaster (who is no longer a **Royal Scientist** and now the **Head of a Corporation** ), he is single but he made three adorable children of his own! They're all cute and funny, I wanted to kidnap one of them but the eldest one glared at me with his glowing blue eye. The next person I looked for comfort is King Asgore until I was reminded the couple had adopted Human children of their own as well as the fact their real child was restored back to LIFE by some miracle...

_And I started to want children of my own_

I wanted to experience how it's like to be a daddy. A dadster, the name I will ask my children to use since my real name is **Aster Wingding**. I tried adopting children but they weren't opening up to me. They often whined and it's the staff who had to take care of them for me. I tried getting pets. Mammals, reptilian or Avian - You name it. I just can't feel the connection between them. It's difficult creating an EMOTIONAL bond with another child/children when you're a monster (Entities of pure magic?). Everyone of my peers are growing up and here I find myself drinking in Grillby's bar, passing my sorrow away. It was my friend, another Riverperson, who came towards me to give a proposition. This **River person** does not want to be named but I know it's a female font. It's a monster gut feeling, don't ask. She says she will grant what I will desire as a THANKS for being a faithful companion during those years in Mt. Ebott. The offer sounded suspicious. I was hesitant since I already know Human and Monster experimentation are ban (again, for good reasons) yet I'm sure she wouldn't do that right?

_So I waited and waited until..._

                I sensed something wrong and it was right beneath me. Running to the elevator, I remembered the building had a hundred floors with millions of people using it in a daily basis so I rushed down instead. Running down and down, the stairs spiral to infinity as I tracked down the distress call of three SOULs. I don't know who else can sense the call, judging from the pressure and anxiety overshadowing the entire area, but I had a feeling it has something to do with my old friend. Reaching the Underground floor (off-limits to most), I was sweating all over and my light blue suit was messed up with all the running. Taking a breather (more like fix myself), I walk in cautiously and asked what had happened.

_I saw them._

The River person was in the room, wearing a lab coat and humming something familiar. It had several notes similar to my brother Gaster's theme. Don't ask why we have theme songs, we just do! Walking closer, I noticed my friend was right beside a tall skeleton wearing a peculiar battle armor and a crimson scarf. A child? But how is the child made? Panic building up my chest, I didn't realize I bumped into the container of another tall skeleton but wearing an orange hoodie with light gray shorts. I step back, surprised. Two children? This is scandalous! How will he explain this to anyone? Sure. They have similar features with his, but they're fully grown skeletons! What, he has to teach them magic and teach them illusion magic?!

"Welcome." The River person nodded, walking away from the red scarfed skeleton only to reveal another skeleton as she tapped the container's lock. This skeleton wore an outfit similar to the Royal Guard's Recon Unit and wore a tattered red scarf. Has she gone through time and space to get these monsters?! I begin to sweat as the scientist placed her hand on the skeleton's face. She declared with a tone of relief, "Good. They are alive and their SOUL is fully functioning. Oh? I forgot you were there. I present to you... Your children! Before you start screaming and nagging me for my ACTIONs, I did not dust or kill anyone in the process. In fact, I have been searching artificial means of creating a SOUL. You may say these are homunculi but I beg to differ as I had to resort to... unworldly means such as space travel. It's going to be a long complicated story for non-science majors so I'm cutting the chat short."

"Aster." She points at me, still wearing a hoodie with a lab coat on (weird). "After a week pass, they will awaken. They will have no prior memory of their timeline ("What?!" I shouted in surprise) as they have died there and will need your assistance to survive this world. These three are siblings with the same SOUL. But after the process, the SOUL split into varying color... Anyways, guide them like you are their father. Adieu!"

"W-Wait just a minut- How do you do that?!" I screamed, not fast enough to catch the lady as she threw a small smoke bomb to cloak her disappearance... More like teleportation, but I won't pry. I sometimes miss saying Tralala~ because I have to always go to meetings and be fancy, not the mysterious jolly type. Looking over each of the containers, I sighed. "I guess the saying 'It's better than nothing' works here, huh?"

* * *

 

                It's the **second day** and I had to bring them up to my family area (Don't ask when I built this please? I am so lonely...) one by one so no one can find out. I learned that the one with the scar has DETERMINATION within his SOUL. The one who has a smoother more peaceful expression has COURAGE while the last one who seem to be too lax for his own good has JUSTICE. Placing them all in their respective bed, (I always wanted three children~!) On the **third day** , I sat down on my desk and begin thinking of thousands of excuses that could fit how I suddenly gained children. The best thing I can give is the fact I had adopted them, but how will you be able to adopt skeleton children when we're near extinction?!

On the **fourth day** , I decided I will tell the reporters that I have found these creatures inside one of my deceased mad scientist brother's laboratories within the North and will adopt them as my own children! Gaster and his children won't believe me, but majority will! I just have to look convincing... Heading to the North just to do that using my trusty dog-boat. Ah the memories~ On the **fourth-fifth day** , I did a series of activities. Jogging up & down the stairs of a one-hundred and twenty eight floor building, pressing each and every elevator button in all ten buildings and other parts of Fast Entertainment because I feel like it, being a cameo on certain movies since I had time, running around my whole area and even going around the Royal Castle and my brother's corporation - People were starting to notice my anxiety as well as excitement for my children. I wonder if it's a good thing? On the **six day** , I have calmed down and had begun buying clothing wares for my children.

                Getting their measures and sizes, my area is a famous site for fashion ware and food food consumption. My brother's corporation is catching up though, but no one can beat Queen Toriel's butterscotch pie. It's the best except for those allergic to butterscotch but that's a different story all together! On the **seventh day** , I have all of the items I needed. I redecorated the rooms and placed the clothing in the closet, I have all of the latest games and books money can offer and all I need to do is wait...

"They're not waking up are they?" I sighed, looking down in despair. I have waited for a whole week and they have yet to wake up. It was time to move on I suppose? But one more peek before he gives up the idea and sends it to his brother for Science... Entering the dark room, I stare down at the silent bodies. None were moving. I might as well start placing them in a box? Too dark for me, I went over to the switch and clicked it open. The reaction was immediate, I watched as several joints twitch, the one wearing the orange hoodie was reacting to the light the most, covering his skull from the rays. I realized that because of my paranoia, I have covered the area devoid of light. Maybe these skeletons will wake up from stimuli? I had to try. Heading close to one of the beds, I sat down and declared in my singsong voice without even thinking of my words. "Good morning, my children~!"

"nyeh! turn off the lights, will ya?" The orange-hoodie muttered, trying to move to his back and seek shelter from the ceiling lights. My eyes widened in joy. They were alive~! Oh he has to take a picture of them. Another voice spoke out as well, this time more friendlier/lighter than the first one who woke up . "CAN YOU KEEP IT DOWN? I THINK IT'S NIGHT TIME AND PEOPLE SHOULDN'T BE SCREAMING AT SLEEPING MONSTERS..."

"Oh dear. You're absolutely right. It is night time, isn't it~?" But I was too cheerful to care as they are alive and well. Sensing a dark aura, I turn to face the last skeleton whose bed I decided to rest my butt on. The skeleton growled, his red eyes glaring at me. I had to stand up in surprise, worried that I have hurt my children's feelings. "Get off the bed, vermin!"

...

_It seems these skeletons are more accustomed to the supernatural?_

..

_But all I can see is innocence and curiosity within those bright eye lights._

.

"You're telling us that we are displaced skeletons in a time-space level and we have nowhere else to go but be your kids?" The orange hooded skeleton tried to reaffirm as all three of the skeletons sat down on one bed (the middle bed) staring at me with curious eyes. I nodded, giving them a smile. The one wearing the white battle armor asked his darker twin, "DO YOU THINK THIS PERSON CAN BE TRUSTED? BECAUSE I THINK WE SHOULD GIVE HIM A CHANCE!"

"Hmm... I have no idea, but what other option do we have?" The darker twin muttered, squinting his eye sockets at me. I try my best to be friendly, but it seems these three are more close than I thought. I started, "C-can you tell me your name? My name is **Aster Wingding, the Head of Fast Entertainment**!"

"..." All three of them stared at each other before the nicest one declared. "FOR SOME STRANGE REASON, WE ARE ALL CALLED PAPYRUS! HOWEVER, THIS (Pulling the orange hoodie skeleton for a hug) IS THE OLDEST WHILE BETWEEN ME AND MY TWIN (Pulling the scowling, glaring skeleton for a double hug), I AM THE OLDER ONE! WE ARE ALSO FOUR YEARS OLD!"

"I-I see... Wait four years old?" I had a sweat drop when the nice Papyrus gave an eager nod, the lazy Papyrus had pulled out a lollipop and made a question mark. Four years old skeletons don't look that old if he recalls his time of taking care of the baby Sans. It seems his new adopted children have forgotten a lot of things... The darker version removed the grip of his older twin and looks at me. "Judging from your nice demeanor... Me and my siblings have agreed to be your... children. However! We will need assistance regarding our surroundings!"

"Of course I will! You are my children, after all~!" I clapped and all three of them had sighed as if I was the child in the room. Before I left, I told them a couple of orders. "Stay here as I go fetch the books and some food. Can you do that for me?"

"What is this supposed to be?" The lazy Papyrus was poking the antic lamp and his eye lights vanish when he clicked it open. I looked over to the other Papyruses. The nice one was bouncing on the bed with a cheerful laugh while the last one was on the floor, trying to stand up. He was failing miserably... I shook my head and went out. I am going to be the best Dad in the world...No. The best Dadster in the world! I will show him! Just you wait Gaster!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That moment where Underswap!Gaster just wants to have his own babies and gets skeletons who bravely declare they are four years old (Actually they estimated it because Undertale!Papyrus sucks at numbers, read the fifth chapter of How to take care of a Papyrus Unit)


	2. Learning Predicament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undertale!Papyrus, Underswap!Papyrus and Underfell!Papyrus are babies now. Let the interaction begin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They have no choice when the guy who's willing to take care of their displacement suddenly wants to help them... right?

 

"This is going nowhere! We won't be able to learn all of this within a month?!" The darker twin who calls himself **Fell** complained, looking at the history book right in front of him. He even has it turned upside down. I had to flip it the other way and looked over to the skeleton sprawled on the floor. Calling himself **Rus** , he was staring at the Crammer-textbook-for-Drop-outs and shook his head. "IS THERE SOMETHING SIMPLER TO THIS? I DON'T GET IT..."

'Not as smart as I thought...' Aster gave a small frown. It seems the twins can really be dubbed as a four-year olds unless the adult focused on the FIGHTING and ACT skills where the two proved to be quite a challenge, a **puzzling challenge** if he can say as the both twin skeletons rushed to solve the puzzle when he brought it in the room. The oldest one, calling himself **Stretch** , mutter under his breath as he held a literature book against the light. "if you're so high-tech here, don't you guys have a more efficient way in teaching these?"

"...! We do~!" Aster sang and he ran out of the room. All three skeletons have a bad feeling about this. It's already been a week since they've woken up from their slumber and the trio tried their best to remember anything from the past. Nothing can be remembered except for their personal skills, preferences and names. Aster was really PATIENT, learning all of their preferences and hobbies by SOUL. It was endearing... and creepy.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK **DADDY** WILL BRING OUT?" Rus chirped as he doodles on his textbook. Frowning, Rus wondered why he drew so much blue and red? Shaking his head, Papyrus has to focus on the present. He was given his own room with a comfy bed and a rectangular box called a PC where Aster told him he can search for pasta recipes, kittens and plants. He isn't in there for now because he has yet to learn the basics. "AND WHEN DO YOU THINK WE'LL REGAIN OUR SENSE OF BALANCE? I DON'T LIKE CRAWLING TOWARDS MY ROOM... IT'S... IT'S! UN-PAPYRUS LIKE OF ME TO DO SO!"

"I know how you feel, brother..." Fell sighs, tossing the book and laid down on the bed. Fiddling with his tattered scarf, the skeleton wondered where he got his left scar and more importantly, where did they get their clothes? They should probably return these to the owners Oh right... Their timeline was destroyed yet the exact same characters that may or may not have helped them are in this timeline... At least his room looks nice with all the necessary items for leisure and research and he should probably call Aster Wingding... His **Father**. Fell cringed at the thought. "But I think he's going to come back with something we have no choice but to take if we want to survive in this world..."

"more like act as normal citizens of society~" Stretch waved his hands in a semi-circular movement. The oldest skeleton has given up in reading this boring book and scavenges in his pocket to see a piece of candy. Placing it in his mouth, Stretch conjures a tongue and licks it. He doesn't know who gave him food, but he has to move on and live life. He likes his new Dad because he got a room with a bed and science plus joke books yet he dislikes the guy for babying them too much. He was the oldest for a reason, he can handle! "oh i sense he's coming back. i think he's holding a... (Stretch squints his eyes) diaper?!"

" **No.** " Both twins said at the same time and turned their skulls at the door. Stretch has a small bead of sweat falling down his skull. "oh he is... dad is **determined**."

*BANG! *

"I am happy to announce that I have kept this limited-edition baby formula given to me as a gift by my brother! With a single gulp, you will turn into baby monsters for a month or longer! (The eldest and the youngest's eye lights turned dark while the middle child tilts his head with a question mark.) While you are in baby mode, you will learn faster hypothetically speaking!" Aster was so happy, holding out the formula while carrying diapers and milk bottles. All three of them tried to run to the bathroom (It has a door), but the entertainer used telekinesis to drag them back and stared right at them with pleading eyes. "Oh please let me do this! I miss taking care of babies and you three need to learn how to walk and read! We can also bond more as a family! This is a win-win situation~!"

"i was thinking of a memory capsule or a virtual system..." Stretch squints at the milk bottle, remembering bad times with the white substance. Rus was understanding, hugging his father's leg (He tried to stand up but fell so the skeleton crawled to Aster's area). "OF COURSE WE'LL DRINK IT FOR YOU, DADDY! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL SHOW YOU HOW SUPERB WE ARE AS CHILDREN... EVEN IF I CAN'T RECALL MY CHILDHOOD!"

"you gotta be kid-ding with me? fell, help me out here!" Stretch turns to see the edgy skeleton silently contemplating. Fell looked away, a bit embarrassed but also determined like Papyrus. "A-as long as we turn back to normal adults and get our old skills back..."

"no~!" Stretch dropped his head on the floor as Aster began pouring the formula in small cups. Clutching his hand, Stretch closed his eyes. 'but this guy's taking care of us... it's the lease we can do...'

"Why does it look like milk?" Fell inquired, holding the cup. Maybe to deceive people I guess. Rus was excited or was he nervous? It's not every day you transform into a baby so it has to be anxiety. Sitting up, Stretch looks at Aster and raised his non-existent eyebrow eye socket. "you better not humiliate us, old man."

"Old man?" Aster's smile fell but all three skeletons drank it and then...

...

They vanished from their clothes.

..

.

"...?" Stretch stared at the elder man as the baby was chest down on his hoodie's entrance. Wiggling, Stretch got picked up with a star-eyed father. Aster has seen baby skeletons (from his brother's creation), but he has never seen one as cute as this one. Oh wait! Aster placed the oldest one down the soft bed and looked for the other two. Hearing a shrill cry, Aster dived for it to grab hold of a crying baby skeleton. It was Rus and he was crying with a peculiar cry. Aster tried to comfort it, rocking his arms back and forth as the baby wailed. "NYEH~!!"

"NYEH-!...?" Rus sucked on the pacifier and started sucking furiously as the baby heard sounds from his sucking. It might break soon so Aster will change that later. Stretch began tearing up, wanting a binkey as well and Aster gave him a honey-flavored pacifier instead. Aster then looks for the other baby who was crawling out of the battle armor. When Fell was picked up, red eye lights turn bigger and Aster heard the worst baby wail in his entire life. Trying to offer it a binkey, Fell refused and continued crying so Aster decides to give him the milk bottle and let him have a taste. Fell sucked on it and blinked.

"Nyeh?" Fell asked, looking at Aster with those cute eyes. Aster's mouth twitched into a smile and gave the baby skeleton a tap on the skull. "It's good for you~"

"NYEH! NYEH~!" Rus screamed as he flailed his arms, already tired of the pacifier and wanting what his younger twin had. Aster pulls out a bottle and sat down the bed. Picking the skeleton in his arms, Aster feeds Rus with the milk bottle. He's fortunate monsters absorb their food items and not need to excrete it like the humans. All he has to do is feed, teach and take care of them. Aster rocks his arms sideways, removing the milk bottle to see a sleepy Papyrus in his arms. 'So cute~'

"..." Looking at the other skeletons, Aster saw Fell asleep hugging his milk bottle while Stretch continues to suck on the honey-flavored pacifier. All of the skeletons were asleep. Aster looks up at the ceiling, wondering. "Why wasn't the sans that easy to handle? Oh right! They can teleport and grow faster than most skeletons... I have to wait in the morning~"

* * *

[DAY 1-3]

 

"Say Daddy~!" Aster suggested as he knelt down at the three sprawled skeleton babies. He dressed each one of them with their SOUL color - Orange, Yellow and Red. Rus was munching on red crayon while lying on blank pieces of paper, Stretch stared at him with innocent eyes and waved his hands in the air and Fell was like a cat - hands and legs slightly raised on his back, blinking. Aster claps his hands, making all of the skeletons create an exclamation mark (fonts can do that apparently). "Say Daddy~!"

" **NYEH~!** " All three of them cheered, oblivious as a baby skeleton but united by SOUL. Aster didn't get angry at the gesture. Scooping his little angels, he cuddled them in his arms. They were too cute for their own good! It was Stretch who waved his hands to get out of his cuddle zone, frowning and making slapping motion at his face. "nyeh~!"

"Time for din-din~!" Aster declared, standing up with his babies and walking to the table. Placing them on his working desk, Aster heads to the fridge and grabbed hold of healthy MTT milk for monster babies. While he was preparing it (heating it to the right measures), Aster had to keep looking back and forth so Rus would stop moving. It's like playing red light and green light. Fell was looking around in awe, poking things as if it'll explode and falling on his skull when he tries to crawl. Rus was sleeping, not really bothered at the new area.

"NYEH!" Fell ordered but his teary-eyed face was too precious to not take a picture of. Rus blinked and giggled when he accidentally placed a flash on his phone, clapping as if he wants more flashy. Aster grinned, heading to the area with his two floating milk bottles. "Here we go~ Dig up!"

Placing the bottle beside Fell who hugged it before tackling it down with a soft thud, Aster had to not look just to have the baby skeleton drink his milk. He then nudged the sleepy skeleton and showed the bottle. Stretch pushed it away and whined. It was only the fifth push he decided to drink up, holding the bottle close as Stretch bit on the tip. Aster placed Stretch upright and sat down his chair to pick up the hyped-up Rus. Between the three babies, it was only Rus who wanted him to personally carry him for the milk-feeding.

"What am I doing wrong?" Aster was crying in the inside as he fed Rus, holding the baby as it sucked and sometimes nyeh~ with milk dribbling down the jaw. Aster wiped it and continued to watch the skeleton suck the bottle. Looking at the two independent babies, Aster thought out loud. "Why are these babies so nice to me~? *sniff*"

"Nyeh~! Nyeh!" Fell declared, annoyed that he finished his bottle and rolled on his back to and fro as if having a tantrum. Aster recorded this while using telekinesis to bring the spare bottle. Stretch never finished his bottle while Fell and Papyrus ask for double the amount. Bringing a floating bottle to his desk, Stretch stopped drinking and drooled. He points up as he stares at his father, trying to jump on his butt. "nyeh! nyeh~!"

"NYEH? NYEH~!!" Rus also stopped drinking and eyes sparkled staring at the floating bottle lowering to Fell's direction. These two weren't the only ones amazed, Fell was too with his eye sockets a full circle as he did grabby motions to the air. Aster chuckled, remembering the other three Sans when they were younger. Too bad, **Comic Sans** learned telekinesis and **Sans Serif** followed suit! It was only **Lucida Sans** who remained innocent, he should've taken the skeleton when he had the chance. Aster blinks when he sensed a tug on his sleeve.

"NYEH! NYEH! NYEH~!" Rus still has those sparkling black eyes with his mouth wet and messy with milk as the baby finished the milk bottle as well. Floating another bottle to grab hold to and feed the baby, Aster stared at the awe-struck oldest baby with a light tone. "You could see that again if you finish your milk."

"nyeh!" Stretch stuck it's tongue out and flopped on the table, not even finishing his whole bottle as the lazy baby went to sleep. Aster sighs. 'Well. At least they're not that easy?'

* * *

[DAY 4-9]

 

"Congratulations with your blessings, Aster. Never thought your nocturnal brother would leave cute angels at his wake." **King Asgore** commented as he watched his children **Asriel** and **Flowey** play with Rus. Aster couldn't help it. They were too cute that he had to show it to the world~! Besides, it's not like the Royal Couple's going to spread the news of his secret babies right? All he did was put all of the babies in a suitcase, run to the Royal Castle wearing a huge trench coat and voila! He's here! Asriel was teaching Rus how to say words but all the skeleton said was NYEH~! In his octave voice so Flowey used vine magic and circled the vines around the baby skeleton. Thinking the baby would cry, both monsters saw Rus stand up and twirl to follow one vine, around and around until Rus caught the vine and fell down with a triumphant NYEH!

"So cool~!" Asriel has his emerald eyes sparkling, commenting how awesome the skeleton baby has done to catch something fast in a young age. Flowey was staring at the skeleton, lifting the skeleton from the air with his vines. Flowey frowned, "Yeah... whatever."

"Nyeh!" Fell was surrounded by **Frisk and Chara** , trying to shoo them away with his small phalanges. Chara was about to poke Fell with a stick until Frisk picked the baby up and scolded their twin. Fell was flailing his arms as Frisk cuddled the skeleton. "Chara. Mercy..."

"But a stick won't hurt anybody!" Chara growled and stood up, trying to take the baby away from their twin. Frisk stuck their tongue out and ran with Fell. "When it's you, it is!"

"Grr.. Come back here!" Chara ordered and chased after their twin. All the way, King Asgore can hear the soft laughter of his adopted children with a fussy Nyeh! in the distance.

"nyeh~!" Stretch waved his arms at the old tortoise in front of him, listening to the stories of his adviser, **Mr. Gerson**. Mr. Gerson laughed, enjoying the enthusiasm of the pacifying-sucking baby skeleton and continued on while **Dying and Alph** sat down to listen after a strenous exercise for the new cadets. Asgore scratched his horns, "Too angelic..."

"Taking care of Asriel wasn't that bad, Gorey." **Queen Toriel** laughs, joining in on the table settled with tea cups and a fresh batch of Butterscotch pie. King Asgore gave a wary smile, "True.. True... However, I can recall having trouble with that adventurous baby."

"It's a phase all babies go through." Queen Toriel looks over at Aster, holding a cup of tea. Aster blinked, staring at serious red eyes from the strong female fire caster. "I hear you're using the potion due to the lack of locomotive and sensory memory? This would mean they're growing in a faster rate so... You should visit the Royal Castle more~!"

"Y-yeah." Aster noticed Stretch start to crawl to his direction. Giving a small nyeh~, Aster picked him up and placed him on his lap. Stretch stared at Toriel and waved his arms. "nyeh~"

"Very well then, my child." Toriel picked the baby up and held it close to her chest. Stretch cuddled and fell asleep, probably because the Queen has soft clothing. Frisk came over, carrying Fell away from Chara. "Dad~! Chara won't leave me alone!"

"Nyeh~!" Fell shouted as well, not really sure what it means but Asgore stood up and gave a light scold to the green clothed Human. "Chara. Monster babies are more fragile than you think. They are affected greatly on the EMOTIONS within their surrounding. Scaring Fell will cause the skeleton to grow up as a scared skeleton, you wouldn't want that would you?"

"NYEH?!" Rus exclaimed as he saw Flowey disappear from the ground, more amazed when the golden flower popped out of the ground behind him and disappeared once more. Asriel was covering his mouth, trying not to laugh at the comical expression of the font baby. "F-flowey! St-stop doing that. Rus looks like he's going to faint from excitement! Hehe~"

"Hmm... Fine." Chara goes towards Flowey and Asriel's area to watch the skeleton does a Nyeh! gasp. Frisk was on the table, eating a slice of their favorite dessert - **Butterscotch pie**. On the table beside the pie, Fell stared at the fork Frisk held as if trying to feed the skeleton baby pie. Biting on it, Fell gave a small Nyeh! and pushed the fork away from him. Frisk looks at Chara's direction and grinned. Taking out a piece of chocolate, Frisk breaks it and shares it with the curious baby font. Noming on the black substance, Fell waves his hand for more and Frisk had to pet the skeleton for his eagerness.

"Has your brother heard of the news yet? I'm sure the guy would like to dissect these critters so you keep an eye out for them." Mr. Gerson warned and Aster takes the tortoise's words for heart. How could he when they were his children? Besides, no one knows about their existence except these guys. He's sure no ones going to tell.

...

"Stretch... Where did you get that nice cream?" Aster asked one time while watching Rus and Fell play with the Royal Children and even played Catch the Human with **Undyne and Alph**. Stretch was sitting on the table, blinking innocently as he held an ice cream cone with both hands. Aster looks around for any possible EXIT. He knows for sure that the area was locked because of some unknown threat rumor towards the Royal Family.

"nyeh~" Stretch said in a blank tone and took a lick on his nice cream. Aster's mood turned dark. The only way for this baby to disappear is to... No. But there's a chance given the fact his comrade mentioned this skeletons were from the alternate dimension. Maybe these skeletons were made by his brother of that timeline?! Aster looks at the table and saw Stretch gone, only to have an ice cream cone fall on his head. Hearing laughter from the children, Aster looked up to see Stretch mocking him with his innocent giggle of nyehs.

"You have got to be kidding with me?" Aster cleaned his head as he looked down to see Stretch on the ground and Chara rushed forward to pick him up. Chara grinned, "Hey guys? It seems Stretch can do a shortcut like Comic and Serif!"

'Oh god why?' Aster thought as the children cheered. Rus was cheering too because he noticed how happy they are. Fell was on the lap of Undyne, trying to catch the woman's finger with his small open hand. Alph rubbed her forehead and sighed, remarking. "He better not be as bad as those two or I'm placing him in my warning list..."

"He won't... I promise?" Aster has no idea actually. He hopes he can tame the baby soon...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think Papyrus should remember this?


End file.
